


Marked

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, How Do I Tag This, M/M, Soulmate AU, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Everyone has a mark on their wrist that matches one other person. Ethan's mark doesn't match anyone else's. He fears he'll never find love, until that fateful day in Mark's recording room.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	Marked

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None  
> *I respect these two and their respective girlfriends. This fic is not meant to harm anyone's real-life relationship in any way.
> 
> Prompt: "Can you do a soulmate AU where everyone is born with a mark that determines who you'll be with?"  
> *No fandom specified*

For as long as he could remember, Ethan's wrist had a blue-gray square on it. No one else had a blue-gray square. They had different shapes. Triangles, circles, rectangles. Never squares. 

As he grew up, all of his friends found the person who had a shape that matched theirs. He never found his.

Sometimes he wondered if he was destined to be alone.

More and more people found their soulmates. Ethan never did. Even when he moved out to LA to help Mark, he found no one. 

Finally, it happened.

He was in Mark's recording room, editing. Mark walked in to check on him, and his left wrist was turned up.

For some reason, Mark had always hidden his wrist around the others. Ethan found out why.

On his left wrist was a blue-gray square. It matched Ethan's perfectly.

"Mark?"

He looked up to find Ethan staring at his wrist. Mark quickly flipped it back over, acting as though nothing happened.

"Mark, wait," Ethan said, flipping his own wrist over. 

When Mark saw the square, his mouth fell open.

"But I-"

"Thought you would never find a soulmate? Me too," Ethan finished.

They stared at each other for a bit, neither saying anything.

"Well then," Mark said, standing up. "I guess we have a lot to catch up on, right?"

Ethan nodded, following Mark out of the recording room, a giddy smile on his face.

_He'd finally found the one._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it! Happy reading!


End file.
